G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero
G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #187: 06 Feb 2013 Current Issue :G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #188: 06 Mar 2013 Next Issue :G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #189: Apr 2013 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #188 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #187 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 1' - Collects #1-10. "Reacquaint yourself with Hawk, Scarlett, Stalker, Rock 'n Roll and the other original Joes, including the popular but enigmatic Snake Eyes. Witness the first daring attempts of the villainous Cobra Commander and his minions to cause havoc around the world, only to have the Joes thwarting them at every turn. Relive your first tours of 'The Pit', G.I. Joe's command center, and Springfield, U.S.A., a quiet suburban town with a dark secret." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103456 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 2' - Collects #11-20. "The original adventures of America's elite special-missions force continue with the recruitment of Roadblock and Duke; the emergence of the enigmatic ninja known as Storm Shadow; and the debut of the duplicitous Zartan, master of disguise." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103790 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 3' - Collects #21-30. "Featuring Snakes Eyes and Scarlett, mysterious twin tattoo's, a funeral for a friend, and plastic surgery for a wounded enemy. Plus the origins of Snake Eyes revealed!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600104231 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 4' - Collects #31-40. "When Snake Eyes takes leave at his mountain retreat, he's ambushed - though he's not the only one injured in the melee. Plus, Billy turns out to be Cobra Commander's son." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600104622 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 5' - Collects #41-50. "Witness COBRA's continued manipulation of the JOEs, Destro captures a squad of new JOEs on a training mission, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow seek revenge against Zartan." - WorldCat - ISBN 160010519X *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 6' - Collects #51-60. "The G.I. JOE team fights to remain operational amidst government oversight scrutiny. Meanwhile, Serpentor and Cobra prepare to lauch an attack that catches the JOE team off-guard - with major consequences!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600105459 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 7' - Collects #61-70. - WorldCat - ISBN 160010598X *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 8' - Collects #71-80. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600106552 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 9' - Collects #81-90. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600107060 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 10' - Collects #91-100 - WorldCat - ISBN 1600107915 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 11' - Collects #101-110 - WorldCat - ISBN 160010875X *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 12' - Collects #111-123 - WorldCat - ISBN 1600109721 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 13' - Collects #124-134 - WorldCat - ISBN 1613770820 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 14' - Collects #135-145 - WorldCat - ISBN 1613771533 *'Classic G.I. Joe, vol. 15' - Collects #146-155 - WorldCat - ISBN 1613772742 *'G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, vol. 1' - Collects #155½-160. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600108644 *'G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, vol. 2' - Collects #161-165. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600109411 *'G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, vol. 3' - Collects #166-170. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613771053 *'G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, vol. 4' - Collects #171-175. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613772025 *'G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, vol. 5' - Collects #176-180. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613774869 *'G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, vol. 6' - Collects #181-185? - WorldCat - ISBN 1613775822 Hardcovers *'G.I. Joe: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12?. - WorldCat - ISBN 161377396X *'G.I. Joe: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects #13-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 1613776195 - (forthcoming, April 2013) *'G.I. Joe: The Best of Larry Hama' - Collects #21, 24, 26, 34, 63, 85, 86, 91, 104, plus G.I. Joe: Special Missions #17. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103979 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Larry Hama. Artist/Covers: Agustin Padilla. Publishing History Issues #1-155 published by Marvel Comics from 1982-1994. Resumed by IDW in 2010. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, vol. 6 TP: Mar 2013 :G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #189: Apr 2013 :G.I. Joe: The Complete Collection, vol. 2 HC: Apr 2013 :G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #190: May 2013 :G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #191: 05 Jun 2013 News & Features Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Adventure Category:War Category:Toy Tie-in